Road to Independence
by Dawn of Erised
Summary: After fifth year Harry is upset, his aunt won't allow him to mope. He meets some people from his old primary and starts to hang out with them. A letter from Dumbledore inspires a drive to be free and independent. The year after, there's an extra person with the Dursleys waiting to pick him up from the station. Needless to say, hunting horcruxes may no longer be an option.


**Hello here's the prologue of a plot bunny which refuses to sleep when I need it, so I thought I'd let it escape slightly.**

**Enjoy :-)**

* * *

A distant breeze flew through the surrounding trees, ruffling the hair of the lone boy sat on the rickety swing. His baggy, stained clothes hung around his thin frame making him look smaller than his actual height. The boy in question was a boy in his teens. Harry Potter. Three weeks ago Harry had watched his godfather die, trying to save him. A week later, he was back at the 4 Privet Drive barely sleeping for fear of nightmares angry with himself, Dumbledore, Snape and even Remus Lupin.

Harry had been quite happy lying on his bed staring at his ceiling and surrounded by four white walls as Hedwig flew in and out of the window. Harry diligently sent a letter every three days as per the Order's request, however Harry had yet to read or reply to any letters his friends had sent him. He was still being watched though. He knew this because for the first few monotonous days Aunt Petunia would purse her lips and scowl as she peered through the window at a small tabby cat sat under the front garden hedge, or at the strange disembodied smoke that didn't appear to be caused by anything. Petunia had noticed when she had sent Harry off to buy some flour and eggs, though that these disruptions to her normal life would leave her house alone if Harry ventured outside the front lawn they would follow.

So a week into Harry's stay Petunia demanded that once the rest of the house had had breakfast and were going about their agendas, he was to eat the toast left on the side then go and take the abnormal freaks away from the front garden. So everyday for a week harry would eat his breakfast before coming to sit on the swings watching the world go by.

Small children would be encouraged to avoid the swings in the park, parents would warn their children away from him, "Stay away from the Potter boy, Sweetie. Why don't you go and play on the slide instead?" so he was left relatively alone to his thoughts. It did hurt though – the rumours and lies spread by the very people who should have stopped them, prevented any of the other residents interacting with Harry in any way more than polite cautiousness.

As the park emptied of young children and their guardians, the older children began to wander in. Sitting on the slides and climbing frames, chatting and laughing with the others in their friendship group. A shadow surrounded Harry, and for a moment he thought it was Dudley, come to terrorise him, until a tall figure sat on the other swing.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little four eyes."

Harry looked up. In front of him, arm around a young girl with dark brown hair was Christopher Warren. An old classmate of Harry is from the year above. Harry could not exactly say that they were friends, but he and his friends would let Harry sit with them and hide while Dudley and his gang were chasing him.

"Chris,"

"What have you been up to? Trouble it sounds like,"

Harry thought about the rumours going around. He flashed a sly smile, "Yeah – well. I'm better now."

Chris snorted, "Sure, sure, you was always runnin' 'round the playground, sitting with us like you were one of us."

"Didn't seem to mind." Harry replied

"Course not. Now," Chris gestured to the girl in his arms, "This is my girl, Eleanor. Be nice; say hello hen great the rest of us. I told you better than these four eyes."

Harry stood, Chris would talk some rubbish at times, but he had a point. Rubbing his hands on his trousers, "Harry," he introduced himself to Eleanor, shaking hands with her. Charlotte, Hannah and Ruby each pulled him into a hug; Daniel, Michael, Joshua and William either shook his hand or nodded their heads at him.

"So, what have you been up to?" Charlotte asked, after they had all been reintroduced,

"Please don't say St Brutus' I've got a cousin who goes there. He is into all sorts of trouble and things. Don't say away either."

"Boarding School."

"Lovely," Dan' replied sarcastically, "which Boarding School?"

Harry wracked his brains, what had Hermione said her parents told the rest of her family? Oh, yes. "Howis School for the Gifted."

Eyebrows were raised, in shock and surprise, "Blimey four eyes. I didn't know you

had it in you."

"Please Josh, he did read all the books in the library you know."

"No I didn't" Harry said indignantly

"You made a good go at it!" Michael chimed in

"Yeah until we taught him better."

"I still can't believe you taught a nine year old child how to play Poker."

"It wasn't real Poker Rube' stop being stingey."

"You don't know what that word means Chrissy." Eleanor laughed.

Later that evening, Harry went back to Privet Drive much happier than he had been in a long time, He couldn't say that it wasn't weird – having people who tolerated him in primary school, come up and ask him how he was doing. Nor did he expect to be told to join them again tomorrow in town. He wondered what Dumbledore would think of this. Last year he had kept his Hogwarts friends from writing to him – now he would be gallivanting around Surrey with some new friends.

Apparently, one of his babysitters had told on him to Dumbledore. He wondered who it had been because he needed to not send them Christmas gifts this year. As he stared at the letter in his hands, written in a swirly italic script Harry recognised as Dumbledore's handwriting. Not sure if he wanted to be scolded for 'putting himself at risk'.

Eventually Harry took up the courage, if Albus Dumbledore wanted something from him, then he would have to come and tell him face – to – face, he was not going to be ignored again this year. Carefully, trying not to rip the delicate parchment and under the watching, reproachful eyes of Hedwig Harry slowly opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_I do not need to tell you how important the blood wards surrounding your house are. Especially now, when Voldemort is out in the open, I cannot state how important you are to the wizarding world Harry. _

_Be assured that none of the friends your watcher saw you with the other day are Death Eaters in disguise. Some have gotten into trouble, but children are children I suppose. However, in light of recent events, I must say that I am pleased you are being more sociable and that you are healing well. _

_It is with some regret, that I will no longer need your services on Friday. You must stay at your aunt and uncle's house until the middle of August. Letters and replies from your friends must be kept to a minimum once again too. However, I implore that you keep sending a letter every few days to the Order. A watcher will be with you at all times when you are out of the perimeter of the garden._

_Regards,_

_Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore._

Harry scrunched the letter up in his hands and threw it against the wall opposite his bed. Turning over in disgust, Harry scowled at his wardrobe ignoring the soft comforting hoots from Hedwig. No apology or condolences; not even an 'Are you doing ok Harry?' just a simple –Stay where you are and be a good little boy. Harry huffed again and turned onto his back in frustration, wishing he could hit something.

He had been told that last year and sees where it got him? Almost kissed and expelled within a few hours – a lovely carving into the back of his hand and a dead godfather. Brilliant! To top it all off it seemed as if he was, once again prisoner in his own home. Not allowed back to his friends, to the world he belonged to.

Well, Harry had found new friends – he was not going to let a headmaster tell him what to do. The Order was going to regret spying on him. If he had to stay in the muggle world for longer then he certainly was not about to stay inside the house for more than was needed to sleep and eat in the morning.

Tomorrow was the start of a new day. An independent Harry who would show everyone just how adult - like he was. With that thought running through his head – and the image of Sirius applauding him in his mind's eye, Harry turned once more to face the wardrobe and fell asleep.

Five more weeks in Dursleyville – What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**Greetings, so here's the start of a new story. A bit different form my others but I hope you all like it. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, it's only the prologue so far. Don't worry about the OCs they're not self inserts. Infact they'll have very little roles within the story and by chapter 4 at the latest will be completely gone.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. All comments and criticisms are taken into account, and I reply to all of my reviews, so if you want to know more ask. **

**I hope you keep reading, future chapters will be longer. Keep reading. **

**DOE xx**


End file.
